Fresas, Condones, el regreso de Jeremiah y mas
by Doncamatic-Stylo
Summary: <html><head></head>Fresas, Condones, el regreso de Jeremiah, Esto no es una película pornográfica y ¿De dónde Kurt aprendió esa frase?  Pequeños momentos de mi pareja favorita, no tiene orden cronológico, si quieren puede ordenarlo</html>


Fresas, Condones, el regreso de Jeremiah, esto no es una película pornográfica y ¿de dónde Kurt aprendió esa frase?

••••••••••

Fresas

-Haber, di haaaa-

-Blaine, esto es raro-

-Bueno, se supone que esto hacen los novios, no?-

-Y yo que voy a saber, ha claro como he tenido tantos novios-

-No tienes que ponerte sarcástico, ha demás recuerda que en algunas películas se dan de comer en la boca-

-Si lo sé aun así se siente extraño, pero bien-

-Bien de rico, o bien cómo?-

-No lo sé, me da pena-

-Te da pena que te der de comer en la boca, porque si es así puedo dejar de hacerlo-

Blaine y Kurt, estaban en la cocina del último, dándose de comer fresas en la boca, ambos son nuevos en el sentido de relaciones, mas especifico, ninguno de los dos nunca habían tenido novio, claro Kurt había tenido hace tiempo algo así como una relación, trataba de tener más cercanía con su padre y de repente le gustaron los deportes y las chicas así que tuvo algo con Brittany, solo para darse cuenta que, el era 100% gay, luego Blaine había tenido una cita con Rachel, había dudado de su sexualidad, pero después de tanto drama, se dio cuenta de que como Kurt es 100% gay.

Ambos tenían un pequeño problema, Blaine no sabía ser romántico según el incomodaba a Kurt, bueno eso creía, Blaine no besaba Kurt, solo lo besaba estando los dos solos en un lugar privado, no le toma de la mano, o se dicen cosas cariñosas al oído y Kurt se sentía triste por la falta de cariño de su novio, por eso decidieron como una buena pareja hablaron del problema, así que esto nos lleva a la escena de la cocina, recordaron que en las películas románticas los actores enamorados se dan de comer en la boca, por lo general fresas, este intento de romanticismo tal vez no es para ellos aun así lo seguirán intentando.

••••••••••

Condones

Blaine y Kurt caminaban por los pasillos de Dalton, han acabado las clases y como costumbre los dos iban al salón de coro, juntos, Kurt se detuvo para sacar algo de su bolso, mientras Blaine se detenía.

-Kurt que buscas-

-Mi cuaderno de notas quiero mostrarte algo-

-Ho, y que es?-

-Espera, que no lo encuentro-Kurt se estaba desesperando, no sabía dónde se encontraba su cuaderno, fue cuando sintió en una de las esquinas, un cuadrado algo pequeño , parecía un sobre, con su dedo sintió como un circulo adentro del sobre, trato de agarrarlo cuando se dio cuenta que está más largo de imaginaba, fue al sacar el misterioso objeto que Blaine se empezó a reír, y a Kurt se le colorearon las majillas de rojo de enfado y de vergüenza a sacar un paquete de tres condones unidos, al reverso había un nota que decía: _Bueno, ya que tu y Blaine andan de novios, tienen algo de acción naturalmente, pero hay ocasiones que una cosa termina en otra y la protección es muy importante( aun que de sobra sabemos que los dos son vírgenes y no se van a contagiar de nada, pero lo malo es que con todo y carita de niño bueno de Blaine, tiene la mente muy pervertida y se calienta muy rápido, solo te avisamos) Lo malo es que a ti te daría mucha pena e ir a un farmacia para ir por unos, y a Blaine también, por eso para que no se preocupen les damos tres úsenlos cuando quieran, no hace falta que nos paguen por los condone, es un regalo._

_Con cariño: Wes y David_

Kurt estaba muy molesto, pero Blaine muy divertido, si el ya tendría tiempo para usar los condones con Kurt.

-Ya relájate, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por los condones.-

-Púdrete Blaine, ya hablare con esos dos, y no te rías-

Blaine se quedo observando cómo su novio, abría las puestas del salón y buscaba con la mirada a Wes y David, mientras el se metía los condones en el bolsillo si, esa noche iba a ser interesante.

••••••••••

El regreso de Jeremiah

Blaine tenía una cita con Kurt, fueron al centro comercial, compraron, comieron, rieron, mientras se tomaban de las manos, iban a entrar a la ultima tienda de ropa, Kurt ya tenía varias prendas en las manos fue cuando a la hora de pagar, se percato de que Jeremiah estaba detrás de la caja registradora, espero que Kurt no se haya dado cuenta, no le gustaría una escena en un lugar público, aun que duda que Kurt la armara el no es así, lo que noto es que al poner la ropa en el mostrador, todo se puso muy tenso intento sonreír, no lo consiguió.

-Haa… efectivo, crédito o debito-Si Jeremiah se había dado cuenta cuando ellos habían estrado en la tienda, tomados de la mano y tan sonrientes, le dio un poco de envidia.

-Crédito-Blaine había respondido y de inmediato saco su cartera, Kurt solo permanecía en silencio, era extraña, e incómoda la escena, por un lado Jeremiah había sido el antiguo amorío de Blaine y el ahora Kurt es el novio, no dudaba de Blaine aun así, era extraña la situación

-Listo, gracias por su compra-

La pareja había avanzado unos pasos cuando Jeremiah los detiene.

-Blaine, se que tal vez estés ocupado, pero si no te importa, me gustaría invitarte a comer, bueno veras en 15 minutos salgo a almorzar y no sé, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- Jeremiah se notaba nervioso, ansioso y en espera de una afirmación.

-Lo siento, pero estoy comprometido con otras cosas… y es que…-Blaine no encontraba las palabras para explicarle que no quería, que había pasado tiempo y que ya no estaba interesado por él.

Kurt simplemente se quedo callado, sabía que no tenía que hacer una escena, no al menos en público, espero una mejor respuesta de Blaine, de verdad que se estaba conteniendo, para no decir algo acido, trato de tranquilizarse.

-Escucha, estoy saliendo con alguien, y de verdad que me importante la relación, así que no-Blaine busco las palabras para ser delicado a la hora de rechazar a Jeremiah.

Blaine y Kurt salieron de la tienda, ya más tarde Kurt le diría una que otra palabra de lo sucedido.

••••••••••

Esto no es una película pornográfica

Blaine y Kurt se encontraban en los asientos traseros del carro de Blaine, empezaron a darse pequeños besos, continuaron, con unos más apasionados, profundos y excitantes, estaba estorbando la ropa y el calor empezaba a hacer asfixiante.

-Espera-Kurt se había detenido abruptamente, alejando a Blaine de el

-Que, vamos Kurt no me puedes dejar así, estoy tan caliente-Blaine intento convencer a su novio, volviendo a besar su cuello.

-No, Blaine yo no voy a perder mi virginidad, en el asiento trasero de un auto, así que te quitas-

-¿Qué?-Blaine estaba confundido.

-Lo que escuchaste, Anderson, yo-no-voy-ha-perder-mi-virginidad-en-este-lugar.-Kurt se lo explico más despacio y esperaba que le hubiera entendido

-Está bien, y donde planeas perderla-Se acomodo su camisa, y trato de peinar su cabello

-No lo sé, tal vez en uno de los hoteles cinco estrellas en las costas de Francia, con un atardecer de fondo, pero en definitiva no lo hare en un lugar así Blaine, esto no es una película pornográfica-

-Ok, entonces en las vacaciones, te llevo a Francia-hablaba en serio, esperaría a Kurt hasta que el esté listo para entregarse de esa manera.

-Qué lindo eres-Y Blaine recibió un beso tierno y dulce.

••••••••••

¿De dónde Kurt aprendió esa frase?

-Que te parece, me gusta el twist, me gusta el rock me gusta tu que esta como un bombón-Blaine le decía frases a Kurt para que esta se sonrojara, le encantaba cuando lo hacía, y cumplió su cometido Kurt estaba sonrojado levemente.

-Ese es bueno, que otro me puedes decir-le encantaba cuando Blaine tenia esas atenciones con el

-Las 24 horas del día yo las divido así: 9 soñando contigo y 15 pensando en ti-

-El sol, la luna y el mar forman un cuadro colosal pero tú y yo formamos la pareja ideal-

-Blaine estuvo hermoso-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Si mi alma fuera pluma y corazón tintero con la sangre de mis venas te escribiría TE QUIERO!-

-Eres tan dulce, Blaine-

-Me gustaría ser micrófono para que puedas susurrar esas canciones tan bonitas que solo tú sabes cantar-esa frase la susurro en su oído, y Kurt le dio escalofríos-

-Blaine te digo algo-Kurt se acerco a Blaine para susurrarle al oído algo

- Bonitos pantalones, quedarían muy bien en el suelo de mi dormitorio. –

Kurt se levanto de sillón de la sala común y salió de la puerta no antes, sin dedicarle una mirada coqueta a Blaine que seguía como estatua en el mismo lugar, al reaccionar se fue directo a la habitación de Kurt.

••••••••••

Espero y les haya gustado


End file.
